Electrode lines, for example for cardiac pacemakers, suffer from the problem of electrode dislocations. Previous solutions for fixing an electrode line in the heart and in vessels are for example pre-shaped electrode lines which brace the electrode in vessels. Also known are helixes or screws which are disposed at the distal end of the electrode line on the electrode and which are adapted to fix the electrode to a myocardium by screwing therein. Also known are openings in the distal region of an electrode line, which are adapted to anchor the electrode line in the trabecula arrangement of a cardiac chamber.
The state of the art also includes hooks which are disposed at the distal end or on the electrode line and which are adapted to fix the electrode line to the myocardium.
The applicants' patent application WO97/31678 describes an electrode arrangement having a ventricular electrode which has hook-shaped fixing means at the distal end of the electrode.
DE 69430417 T2 discloses an electrode system in which the electrode line is of a flexible nature in order to form a loop between the atrial electrode and the ventricular electrode. In the proximity of the atrial electrodes that electrode line has a first passive fixing device in the form of hooks and in the proximity of the ventricular electrodes at the distal end it has a fixing device with two hooks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.